A villains heart
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: Its the first valentines day of significance to Shego, and she reflects on the time when she first met Dr. Drakken, up until the present day. Rated teen for some bad language and romantic scenes, mention of adult activity. All pretty mild.


It was the day before valentines day. Shego didn't know how to direct her feelings, but one thing was for sure and that was that she was full of them, their ceaseless accumulation filling her all up inside and pumping her full of restless thought and energy, as if by making her mind and body race they could break though the well soldiered barrier she had for them as they so badly needed to do. Shego never released the kinds of feeling she was having. Expression of them would make her appear weak, would make her vulnerable. Shego was in love.

It had began the minute she discovered him. She had a thing for geeks, because they could be the most passionate people she knew. Not just geeks, though, oh no. They had to have drive, desire, a goal. They had to b humorous, and not be narsisstic. And they had to be evil.

Every local villain knew Dr. Drakken. When Shego first decided to go bad, she would go to the conventions and mingle as best as an unknown newbie could. She was pretty, that helped, and she put on the smiling face when there was something she was after. In those early days, she was looking for employment. It was just not in her interest to be out on her own and have to deal with all the hassle of doing a scheme so grand as world domination solo. Yes, Shego wanted to go as big as it got and she didn't want to be alone, either.

Shego was honest with herself. Her romantic life had been lackluster. Sex had been worse. Not one partner had ever come close to meeting her expectations. Each had done things she liked, true, but it wasn't long at all until she had to move on because she had already discovered that with them no love would ever bloom.

Funny she should use that word.

She first saw Drakken at one of the villain conventions, studying some death ray of sorts. She stopped and casually examined him, noting how intent he was in his examination, how he rubbed his jutting chin in thought and looked through gleaming, funneled eyes. He was no beauty, to be sure, with skin the color of a breathless baby and a scar that only Dr. Frankenstein could have stitched-but it was not beauty in the common sense that Shego liked. It was beauty like he had.

She'd left on to other things after looking him over, but later on while she was sipping a beverage in some boring Q & A that the session was interrupted by a crash and angry yelling, and everyone including Shego ran out to see what havoc was ensuing.

"Nagghhh give me that!" The blue doctor was struggling with a convention employee over a remote of some sort. "No way, asshole! The man replied. "Security! Where is security! I'm being robbed here."

The crowd around her laughed. The little yellow man, dementor, elbowed Shego. He stood foremost among them, and had been chumming with the now budding villainess. Apparently he was a bigshot villain, well respected. Shego had not cared for him, and looked down at him annoyed.

"That Dr. Drakken." He laughed, squinting his eyes up in a way that made his accent sound even more whiney than usual. "He can't even steal a candy bar from a grocery store. What makes him think he can get away with taking a laser from a convention for villains? As if they don't prepare for this sort of thing! You, on the other hand"-he eyed her down to up as if she where a horse he was considering the purchase of-"I hear you are a much more accomplished mistress of the heisting arts. Not to mention other things, I've heard your pretty good at, yes?"

"Shego raised her eyebrows as she looked at him, eyes an face remaining slate and cool.

"Good at, good at. You mean, like being blasts of fun?"

The poor man didn't even have the time to put up his hands in reaction to the gleeful widening of her eyes before she struck, blasting him with cannonballs of stinging green fire. Bam! Bam! Bam! Three quick shots in immediate succession sent him scrambling to the furthest point away from her within the crowd. She watch him as he broke past the last of the assembled people and out into a descending hallway and laughed with an unhampered glee. Man, how she loved a good smackdown. It had been awhile.

She turned her attention back to the pathetic scene before her. Everyone had pretty much frozen in response to her outburst. The flames from her powers had that effect. Drakken too was staring at her, his arms still outstretched and grasping that remote. A wide mouthed gape turned into a most delightful evil grin as they met gazes, and for the first time, he spoke to her. The butterflies of a fresh crush fluttered within the lockbox in her chest.

"Hmm, who are you? Thank you, that Dementor-I cant say I've ever really liked the guy."

Shego smiled back, her grin kept casual and she lowered her eyes dismissively and shrugged her shoulders.

"The guy made me hot, what can I say? Hmm, I think you had better pay attention to what your doing." Her voice changed from being sing song sarcastic over his recognition of her actions to being a bit mocking over his apparent lack of concentration to the task he had at hand. It was not professional at all to be so easily distracted. Maybe he was a goof, like people said.

Indeed, the Drs opponent took advantage of his preoccupation and used it to free up one of his hands and he bawled that hand into a fist and boxed him a good one right in the jaw, sending out a sick wet smack noise and sending the dr into a huddled crunch. "Ouuuhhh." The blue man mumbled as he rubbed the spot pathetically. "I tink you chipped ah molar."

Shego shook her head, smiling. "Oy vay. This guy needs help." Shego liked to feel needed. She'd see if it would be appreciated later.

She flipped into action. "You see, look here now." She landed right between the injured Dr and the other man. "You had the perfect opportunity to get this-whatever it is-away from this chump."

"Hey! Who you calling a chump!" The man yelled.

Shego fired up a fist and smacked him across the face, forcing him to loosen his grip and she used that chance to grab it. She help it out tauntingly and waved it back and forth in front of him, one eyebrow raised, the other narrowed. "Sooo, what is this thing?" she turned to Drakken and held it out to him. He eyed her skeptically.

"What are you doing? I don't need your help. Get out of here."

Shego scowled. "Ok, buddy. Have it your way. I'll just finish stealing this whatever ya call it and be on my way then."

"Steal it-what?! Its mine! I was going to steal it." He took on a whiny, condescending tone.

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Your right, I don't." Shego replied. "But Im going to steal it because I can. You want it? You'll have to bargain with me. I'm listening." She gave a cocky grin.

Drakken scowled darkly, now avoiding her emerald gaze. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Shego began to think. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She certainly didn't want to bargain there, in the heat of the moment. They needed to negotiate one on one.

"Freeze, Miss!"

Security had arrived. Six men surrounded Shego and Drakken, guns drawn and pointed. "Put the remote down."

Shego glanced at her fingers on her free hand, inspecting the tips of the gloves for a moment.

"Ehh, I don't think so. Come on, Doc. We'll have to talk somewhere else." She moved to grab him by the collar of his scrub but he pushed her hand away. "What are you doing, armature." He growled. "I'm not barging into a crowd of goons with guns at get outta here. Observe."

He reached into the interior of his scrub and seemed to press a button. Approximately three seconds later a hovercraft crashed through the roof and landed at their feet. The Dr grabbed a hook and pulley and wrapped it quickly around the laser that the remote belonged to. The security officers moved to shoot and stop them but Shego sprung into action. She shot a few of the guns out of their hands with her plasma and then engaged them in a brief hand to hand combat session, downing them like bowling pins as they came at her.

"Come on! Stop wasting time then." Shego looked up at the doctor, grimacing above her at the wheel of the hover car which had now ascended about 5 feet off the ground. A ladder dangled over the side for her to climb. She grabbed it, and as the two of them shot off, haul in tow, Shego used her free hand to wave goodbye. "Later, losers." She mocked.

Later that day Drakken had offered her a job with him, in exchange for the remote for the laser. He'd sung a good song, so to speak, outlining grandiose schemes of complete and utter world domination, job completion bonuses like the whole of Iceland and a few choice tropical islands, premium pay until then and lots of perks as well. It was entirely, hands down the best offer she'd received to date, and though she put up face that it was all below her expectations, it was all more than she had ever could imagine. Shego was movin on up-and though she seriously didn't even believe that all the promises could be true, she wasted no time in agreeing and writing up her lengthy contract. Drakken read, signed, and the rest had been history. Indeed, most of the expectations had fallen flat, but the pay had been good and the perks where just as promised. That, and more.

Shego spent a lot of time crushing on Drakken. In the beginning, she had sent him hints, but he had always reacted with indifference. She would prowl around in skimpy clothes like bathing suits, lay tanning within easy eyeshot as he worked, and when he was particularly displeasing she would go on long vacations and make points of showing off well muscled men in her presence, all for the means to make him show that he was jealous-jealous for her for her. Not for her as an employee, which he always seemed to do.

In the beginning Shego would go on his various outings with him and try and enjoy herself with him. He would do things like give her high fives and act excited but after the event he sent her home with the henchmen and did not even give a passing glance, a moments look of hesitation into the eyes, nothing. It made her very frustrated. There was no one quite like Drakken. The more she was around her the more she liked him. With everyone else it had always been the opposite. She wondered what it was that she was doing wrong, or if he had even considered her at all. She honestly did not think he had-in fact, the few times he had called her dumpling, it had been openly mocking, as if he knew she'd liked him, and was trying to joke that he was into her back. It had all been enough to make her want to scream.

Time progressed. Shego accepted her role as nothing more than the sidekick. She went to work, did her thing, had what fun she could. Spoke freely cause he needed her and would not fire her for it. She even called him things like idiot and moron in her head, although she did so with feelings of affection. During this time she knew that if he'd died or fired her, she'd miss him greatly, but she did rejoice in spurning him. Leaving him in jail to rot and abandoning him for Ron when he was good was payback for his indifference for her desire to hook up with him. If he was just a boss, she reasoned, Im just an employee, and Ill only do what I have to do to keep my job. Seeing how hard she'd be for him to replace, she took plenty of liberties.

She didn't like to be without him though. She managed and had good times, but was always relieved when things where back to "normal". Normal was as good as things would get for the two villains, it would seem. Shego would never make a direct first move, and she would never express how she really felt. Drakken, on the other hand, was always wound up into his work. It came first, and pleasure never. Shego wondered if it was even something he wanted. She could see him as the leader of the world, still wrapped up in work from wake to slumber. There was no time for someone else's feelings.

She had been glimmers of hope when he had expressed a playboy attitude, and then love towards DNAmy., but that had quickly vanished after nothing came of it. She admitted that he could be honestly afraid of a violent reaction from her should he try to come on to her though, and she couldn't think of a way to show him that it would not be the case. In reality, it was the case, because she did not know how else to act. When his mother had suggested that he settle down with her, she'd blurted out a YUCK, unable to think up any other suitable reaction. She wondered what he had been thinking. His expression had been blank, as if the only word he'd thought was what? As if he'd truly never thought of it before.

When the two of them had gone to jail after the little Diablo incident, Shego had escaped with the brewing of an intent to quit her job with Drakken. The only problem had been that she had never found anyone to replace him in her life, even in the way he filled it as an employer. It had always been better to have him as a boss than not at all. She had amused herself enough with her petty games and taunts. It was a life she enjoyed living, however shallow and incomplete it was. She wondered if she should vacation for forever, until she was old and wrinkled and could then go live in some mansion and boss around servants. Living alone, a life that she knew well. Perhaps the only life that she would ever know.

Then Kimmie had come with the news that Drakken had been freed-ad by a green woman, no less. She wondered if she had been cloned. She'd had to go and check.

Shego had liked Warmonga well enough. Why? Because she knew the moment she saw her she was going to beat her. She was going to fight her off, whatever it took-alliance with Kimmie, severance with Drakken, whatever. When she had proclaimed, "Nobody kills Kimmie but me," She had really meant-"Nobody is Drakkens 1 but me…unless he loves them." Her dispatch at her hand had pleased her greatly, even if it had meant that she was essentially solely responsible for the plans failure and Kim Possibles escape. It should have been unforgivable in Drakkens eyes, he should have fired her. If she had just been an employee, she would have been proven to be a fatal flaw. Instead, it was at that point that Drakkens demeanor towards her began to change for the better. It was a revelation.


End file.
